Explosive vibrations
by BrookeyThatMermaid
Summary: By Theflamango This is my first work, so please don't be too judgemental. It's about a character I created, Siren Archer, who is ghastlys niece, whom has the power to detect and manipulate sounds. Until now she has been training in Japan. In my mind, Tanith never went evil, and Kenspeckle is still alive. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi. you may have heard of me from that mermaid. im walter the flamango. this story has my character that i created in my mind. sorry if it stinks. this is my first is a short bit after the whole faceless ones stint, before Val's sister was born. And in my mind, tanith defeated the remnant. So there.)**  
**(Btw, I apologize in advance for the short chapters)**  
Prologue  
Edward Moore- Cullen was having an extra angsty day. His girlfriend, Bella fakenstein, had just broken up with him. So now he's sitting in the middle of a park where she left him, looking extra angsty and putting on bleach lotion. When all of a sudden, a man in sunglasses appeared out of the earth. The man took a razor, slit the angsty teens throat, and carried the body with him to an underground cavern, where a man who looked a bit like a fish, stood waiting.  
He handed over the body to the man, who in turn tossed it behind him. The sound of bones crunching and blood spattering to the floor filled the air. The man with sunglasses made a face and said,"hey hey hey! At least wait till I'm gone to eat! I just had lunch! You've got one whacked up pet right there pardner!"(yes I had him say pardner. DEAL WITH IT.) The sunglasses man disappeared through the floor, leaving the creature to do its nefarious work.

Ch. one  
"It's going to be one of those days..." That's what Valkyrie Cain thought as she woke up to her house shaking. She compressed the air behind her to jump out of bed, and while in the air realized it wasn't just her house- It was the whole neighborhood!

She rushed into an outfit her parents wouldn't be puzzled by, and raced downstairs, to an empty kitchen. She located her cellphone, and did something that an actually normal highschooler would do. she dialed her mum.  
"MOM! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Her mother replied,"honey, relax. Get under a doorway, or better yet outside. These have been going on all night, at first it was only a little shaking, but they keep getting worse and worse! Your father and I are out rescuing the people trapped under collapsed houses. Oh! I need to go! Bye Stephanie!"  
Then her mother hung up the phone. Valkyrie knew that this wasn't a natural occurrence. It was just plain weird. So she dialed her partner, a man who specialized In weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, Valkyrie was walking up to the a large building, right next to a tall, lanky, and smartly dressed man, who despite the weather, was dressed in a scarf , sunglasses, gloves, and an amazingly awesome hat. As they walked into the building, a blonde woman joined them, along with a boy in possession of an extremely odd hairstyle.

When said woman and Val saw each other, they immediately ran towards each other, and hugged. When realeased from said hug, Val exclaimed," Tanith! It's been too long!"

For of course, this woman was Valkyrie's best friend, and fellow femme fatal, Tanith Low! Tanith replied," yeah! We need to get together more! Bash some heads! Well paint the town red!" The stupid haired boy commented on this idiotically, saying," like we have free time right now..."

To which Tanith replied," who said you were invited fletcher?" The annoying brat- I mean, creatively haired youth, was Fletcher Ren, the teleporter, and headache of the group.

The man with sunglasses removed his face coverings, and said,"hey! Don't we have a job to do?" The person who stopped the fight in which fletcher would have gotten beaten up is of course the groups leader, whom is stubborn, narcissistic, epic, snarky, and fiercely loyal.

In a dead sort of way, of course. because of his lack of skin. And flesh. for this leader, a detective by trade, is the walking, talking, punching, Skulduggery Pleasant!

The oncoming fight is forgotten as another earthquake hits. The group races to the elders room. And consequently either burst out laughing or freeze in their steps, for there they find a man who has a head covered in scars.

That's not the surprising thing though. What's surprising is that the man is surrounded by about a million cups of tea. Tanith is the first one to speak up. "Ghastly, what's going on with all these earthquakes?!"

To which the man, elder ghastly bespokes replied, "all we know is that the earthquakes are caused by vibrations down within the earth. And that it's happening all over."

The group pondered this for a moment, until Skulduggery spoke up. "Have you been able to pinpoint the location of where these vibrations are coming from?" "No." "Is Vibretta willing to come help locate it?" "You already know the answer to that."

After they said this, Val piped up and asked, "who's this Vibretta?" To which Skulduggery replied, "she's an adept with a very special talent. She can manipulate sound. She's also known to be very lazy. And grumpy. And she might just dislike me... Just a little bit."

fletcher sarcastically commented,"nooo! No one could ever dislike YOU!" " I know, right? Good god I'm amazing." Ghastly cut in, saying," I know someone else with the same talent. She's just returned from training. Meet her at this cafe. I'll phone ahead to let her know."

Ghastly then handed Skulduggery a slip of paper, started to walk off, then paused, and turned around. "And if she dislikes you she probably won't help. And if she gets injured I will be killed. Painfully. So don't mess up."

So the group decided to leave fletcher. It was for the best. She would probably have murdered him. When the Bentley pulled up to the cafe, Skulduggery had on his disguise, and Tanith hid her swords.

When they walked in, there were five people inside. Two of which were female. One was a Business woman, the other a girl about Val's age, maybe younger.

Then, all of a sudden, another earthquake started, causing some to flee, leaving only the girl and our heroes...


End file.
